Itano Tomomi
Itano Tomomi - ' ay isang Japanese idol singer. Siya ay kasama sa Akihabara48 sa orihinal na Team A at ng lumaon ay nalipat sa Team K, siya ay kasama rin sa mga ibat ibang subgroups sa AKB48. Si Tomomi ay nalipat sa ahensyang HoriPro kung saan siya ay isang manlalaro ng "Futsal" para sa koponan ng Xanadu loves NHC. Ang kanyang numero ay 11. 'Profile *'Pangalan:' Itano Tomomi (板野友美) *'Palayaw:' Tomochin (ともちん) *'Araw ng kapanganakan:' Hulyo 3, 1991 *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Lugar ng kapanganakan:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Mga libangan:' Sumayaw *'Audition Song:' BoA - ID;Peace B *'Height:' 154cm *'Bust:' 75cm *'Waist:' 55cm *'Hips:' 78cm *'Agency:' HoriPro *'Blog:' TOMO 'Mga Trivia' *Si Itano ay malapit sa mga orihinal na miyembro ng Team A at kay Kasai Tomomi. *Ang kanyang oshimen ay sila Oku Manami at Maeda Ami. *Ang kanyang charm point ay: mata at bibig *Paboritong pagkain: Meat (pot stickers, yakisoba, raw meat), cherries at french toast *Paboritong inumin: mainit na green tea *Paboritong artist: Amuro Namie and EXILE *Nag eenjoy sa pag langgoy, sayaw, pamimili at (long-distance na) pagtakbo. *Humahanga sa Disney's "Marie" sa 'The Aristocats', at "Lady" sa 'Lady and the Tramp' *Parating lumalabas para mag karaoke, at nageenjoy sa pagkanta ng kanta ng SPEED, BoA at Otsuka Ai. *Merong isang nakakababatang kapatid na babae. *Naglalaro ng futsal para sa Xanadu loves AKB48 bilang number 11. *Orihinal na kaanib ng Team A, siya ay nalipat sa Team K pagkatapos ng team shuffle. 'Discography' Mga Singles 2011.01.26 Dear J 2011.07.13 Fui ni Mga Digital Singles 2011.05.11 Wanna be now 2011.06.01 Ai ni Pierce (愛にピアス) Mga Compilations 2009.07.22 Super★Anime Remix SUPER BEST (#1 Shiny Summer〜Tomo no Natsu〜) (Gyaruchin AKA Itano Tomomi (AKB48)) 2009.12.16 Kazu Euro Best V.A. (#13 Shiny Summer〜Tomo no Natsu〜(9LoveJ REMIX)) (Gyaruchin AKA Itano Tomomi (AKB48)) 'Mga Singles A-Sides na Nakasama' 'Mga Singles B-Sides na Nakasama' 'Mga Sub-Units na Nakasama' *Honegumi from AKB48 **Hone Hone Waltz *AKBIdoling!!! **Chuu Shiyouze! *Nattou Angels **Nattou Angels *Queen & Elizabeth **Love♡Wars *Team Dragon from AKB48 **Kokoro no Hane 'Mga Stage Units' ;A1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru yo) :Skirt, Hirari :Hoshi no Ondo ;A2 (Aitakatta) Nageki no Figure :Glass no I LOVE YOU :Senaka Kara Dakishimete :Rio no Kakumei ;A3 (Dareka no Tame ni) :Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! ;A4 (Tadaima Renaichuu) :Faint ;H1 (Boku no Taiyou) :Itoshisa no defense ;H2 (Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai) :Confession (1st Unit) ;A5 (Renai Kinshi Jourei) :Tsundere! ;K6 (RESET) :Seifuku Resistance 'Mga Publikasyon' Mga Photo Books thumb|left|400px|Tomomi Itano Photobooks *2009.04.16 T.O.M.O.rrow *2009.08.19 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.1 In Summer *2009.11.30 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.2 TOMOHAWAII!! *2010.10.08 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.3 *2010.11.22 TOMOCHN! Mga Kalendaryo *2011.11.10 AKB48 2012 Poster Calendar Tomomi Itano *2011.11.22 AKB48 2012 TOKYO Date Calendar Tomomi Itano Mga Magazines *2010.03.xx Yan Yan Vol.11 (Feature) *2011.02.xx YOU MUSIC March 2011 Issue (Cover & Feature) 'Mga DVD's' *2011.04.22 Itano Tomomi 'Solo na Aktibidad' *HoriPro Private Princess 2008 calendar 2007.11.05 *2009 Calender 2008.10.18 *Private Princess DVD 2009.08.22 *2010 Calendar 2009.10.14 *TOMOHAWAII! no ura Hawaii! DVD 2009.12.26 *2011 Calender 'External Links' *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Facebook *AKB48 Profile *HoriPro Profile